Latchingdon
Latchingdon, sometimes known as Reverend Latchingdon (born David Jacobs) is a wrestler who wrestles for the WWC and shares striking similarities with WWF/WWE wrestler Gangrel. Latchingdon is the wrestler who previously went by the name of Sladen Dead. Latchingdon appears as a priest, complete with a white collar and black attire. History Latchingdon started wrestling in 1999, back in the days before his priesthood. He made his debut in a tag match in the KWS partnered with The Big Lassman, VS Mark Cohen and Adam Soraf. However, Latchingdon and his partner lost this match. Latchingdon's first match was unsuccessful, and he and his partner lost the match. However, Latchingdon went on to fight many more matches in the KWS for the next 3 years, which led on to the legendary Latchingdon VS Smiler matches. Latchingdon won many matches and soon got recognised as the KWS Hardcore Champion, retaining the title for almost a year. Latchingdon wrestled in the WWC for two years before he was forced to leave by other wrestlers who were by no means, considered friends. Latchingdon then went on to wrestle in the EWF. This only lasted briefly, and Latchingdon reluctantly came back to the WWC. In 2004, Latchingdon joined the UWO, and created the UWO Organisation MABS Inc., of which he and fellow wrestler Mortiska were owners of. The MABS was a faction of all the most gothic superstars in the UWO teamed up as one stable. However, this team broke up. In 2005, Latchingdon and his sister Alba teamed up and she became his manager. In 2006, fans began getting creeped out by how close they seemed, and started rumours that they may be more than meets the eye. Latchingdon went by many an alias in his wrestling career, his eariest one being Ajax. Other names he went by included Ripper Roo, Jen, Joan Fear and Scissorman. As well as alternative names, he also has alter egos, such as Happy Vim. Latchingdon's "priest" image only returned in late 2009, originally being used in mid 2004. Finishers and Signatures *'Dropkick' - Latchingdon became known in the KWS as being able to perform the Dropkick better than anybody else on the roster. This became Latchingdon's signature move due to this. *'Hip Toss' - Latchingdon regularly used the hip toss, thus making it a signature move. *'Senton Splash' - Latchingdon often finished his opponents with a Senton, either off of a table or a turnbuckle. Most notable would be in a classic match against Smiler when Latchingdon broke one of Smiler's ribs with a Senton Splash. This became his finisher. *'Spinning Kicks' - Latchingdon used a lot of martial arts style spinning back kicks etc. which became a signature move after a while. *'Edgecution' - Latchingdon often uses the Edgecution move to finish his opponents in recent times. Trivia *Latchingdon has been in the WWC from the begining, and the KWS from 1999-2003 under different aliases. *'Latchingdon' suffered a severe knee injury in 2001 in a match against Smiler, when Blatant interfered in the match and smashed a bottle across Latchingdon's knee, causing him to both lose the match and be out of action for a long time. This injury never fully healed. *'Latchingdon' is a Daffanatic. *'Latchingdon' was the KWS Hardcore Champion for almost a full year.